A Snake who loves A Fox
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto gets put on a team that maybe the best thing that has ever happened in his life, what could make this team so great you'll just have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

In this story Anko and Kurenai are age 12. Anko is just get found by anbu after she get the curse mark. Naruto just passed the school with all of the other 8 rookies. 

"So how is young Anko doing?"Sarutobi asked one of the medic shinobi that in his office. Medic shinobi turned to the Hokage because Anko has been through a lot.

"She is going to be fine and she'll be here in a little bit." Medic shinobi told the Hokage but he wonders why his ex student would do something like this. Then there was knock on the office door.

"Come in." Sarutobi said to the person that was knocking. The door opens and an anbu who looks at the Hokage then walks in with a brown raven hair wrong girl with red eyes came into the office.

"Hello Hokage-sama." The anbu said to the Hokage but he was now wondering who this girl was alongside the Anbu.

"Who is this girl?" Sarutobi looked at girl and then asked the anbu.

"Her name is Kurenai Yuuhi and her mother and father and also her little sister was killed today by a bomb but no one know who did it today, also her brother is Drake Yuuhi the flaming demon that is a missing shinobi so she has no place to go to." He told Hokage and he nodded.

"Miss Yuuhi do you want live with a girl that same age as you and that as no one to?" As the Hokage asked her she nodded to her to him. Then there is a 2nd knock on the door and medic shinobi come in with a purple hair with brown eyes.

"Miss Anko I have good news Miss Kurenai Yuuhi be living with you, I hope you don't mind but her mom dad sister was killed today and she needs someone because her older brother is not in the village he a missing shinobi." Sarutobi asked Anko.

"That will be fine if she lives with me Hokage-sama." as Hokage hear that he smiled and told her thank you.

"Please Hokage-sama." A 2nd anbu walked into the room. The Hokage turned to the new face in the room.

"What is it?" The new anbu just stares at the Hokage before his mouth before to move again.

"I would like it if both of them lived with me." The two girls are shocked that he wants them to live with him.

"Why would I do that?" Hokage asked with a sharp look. He takes his mask off and he had long red hair with red eyes.

"Because I am Drake Yuuhi the flaming demon and I like if my sister would live with me and I like Anko to live with us because I don't want her be all alone." Hokage looked at him and Kurenai was shocked her older brother was back but he was a half brother but she thought of him as a full brother. His mother was her mother but their mother get raped by Seigi Uchiha and she had Drake because of that. But to Kurenai he was her brother that she loved. He left when she was two but she remembers him being nice to her.

"Why should I trust you!" Hokage is said in a pissed off voice. That makes Anko scared and worried.

"If I was here to hurt you or anyone, I would of done it by now." After Drake said that Sarutobi smiled and said "Welcome back Drake it's been ten years."

"One more thing Hokage I would like if both of them was on my team to train and I would like Naruto Uzumaki." Drake asked Sarutobi and he nodded causing Drake told him thanks.

"Let's get going you two." both of them nodded and fallowed him out.

_At the training ground the nest day_

Naruto was sitting there waiting for his new team. As he was sitting there he sees three people coming. Few seconds later their finally get to him but he looks at them with eyes that scan over the three of them.

"Sorry we are late." Drake said to Naruto but he just shrugs and looks back at them.

Naruto notice the three people the first one was a girl her head was little higher than his neck. She had purple hair with brown eyes. Her hair look great on her and he move his eyes to her lips and thought how good it must be the kiss that kind of lips. The other girl was cute she had brown raven hair with red eyes. Then he notices his sensei he had long red hair with red eyes. The two girls looked at Naruto to see he wears a lot of orange and has blonde hair with beautiful blue eyes.

'Let's sit down and get to know each other I go first." They all sat down causing Drake to begin talking again "My name is Drake Yuuhi my likes are young women and women my dislikes are assholes and perverts and my hobby is helping women out and my dream is learn all the fire jutsu in the world. Your turn my little sister."

"My name is Kurenai Yuuhi and my likes are nice people and flowers, my dislikes are perverts and assholes my hobby is kissing boys and my dream be the best genjutsu shinobi in the world."

"My name is Anko Mitarashi." She get cut off by Naruto when he said "Cute name Anko" Which then made her blush a little "My likes are sweet people" As she seen that she look at Naruto which is now his turn to blush a little. "My dislikes are perverts and backstabbers like the man that hurt me badly and my hobbies are trying not to be hurt again and my dream is to have a family and find someone I can love."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my likes are ramen and training the thing I like the most is cutie girls." He looked at both of them when he said the last part and both of the girls blushed. "My dislikes are perverts and people who hate other just because something that happened and they can't not control, my hobby is to make should my two cute teammates don't get hurt and my dream is t be the Hokage so everyone looks up to me and not hate me or fear me."

"Everyone I have to go and I see you two at home and you tomorrow at 7am right here Naruto-san." Drake leaves in a wave of flame.

"I have to go." Kurenai said and she leaves to.

"It's just us Anko-chan" Naruto looked at her.

"Yes I guess so" Anko said as she was looking at him. Naruto turned to face Anko.

Naruto could not look away it was like her eyes was drawing him kept looking. Anko thought "_How come he looking at me like that? Does he like me_?" Naruto moved closer to her and she moved back.

"Anko are you scared of me like everyone is? Then she started to wonder _"everyone scared of him why?_" Then she moved closer as if her legs and heart had a mind of their own. Naruto moved closer and put his arms around her lower back and started to hold her. Anko looked up into his blue eyes and her lips more closely. Naruto moved closer and their lips touched and Naruto push down on her sweet lips.

He moved his tongue to her lips looking for a way in. she opened her mouth to let his tongue in. As their tongues play with each other Naruto ran his hands thrown her beautiful purple hair. Anko hands moved to his head and are grabbing his blonde hair. As they kissed ended Naruto said in her ear "I guess you find the person to love" She blushed and told him. "I guess you right my Naruto-kun"

"Let me walk you home Anko-chan." and she nodded. As their walked to her new home they walk hand in hand. People in the village given Naruto evil looks and Anko yelled at them "Stop giving him looks like that you assholes!" People moved back in shocked and as their get to the house Naruto kissed her good night and walked off. She watched him leave to he was out of her sight.

As she walked into the house she seen that both Drake and Kurenai was sitting their smiling at her. "Why you two smiling like that?"

"That was one nice kiss he gave you." Drake said with a little smile. Anko now was beet red.

"How do you know that?" Anko said before she ran to her room and closed the door.

_At the training grounds_

Naruto was now training. He was trying to learn his father jutsu the Rasengan. He has known who is father is and that he is Kyuubi for about four years now. That is why he will never give into hate or anger. He will never let the death of his father go in veil. He will be a strong shinobi no matter what. All he wants in life is someone to love and to make his mother and father proud of him. That is why he trying to be the next Hokage, after Naruto finally made the Rasengan and now he knows how to use it right and it only take him about month and a half. Naruto thinking to himself now "_I think it time to go to sleep_" he starts to walked home. When he gets to his place he opens the door and there is a girl in his place crying.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you crying and how did you get inside my home?" He looks at the girl with red hair but he notices one little thing; she has two fox ears that are red with a long red fox tail.

"I tried to find my mommy but I only found this but her scent is all over you, do you know where mommy is?" Naruto looks at her but he slowly realizes that she's one of the daughters of Kyuubi; he slowly knees down and pulls her into a hug.

"Your kaa attacked the village twelve years ago and ended up being sealed in a new born baby, she's sealed inside of me." She looks back up at him before moving her head against his chest but he heads someone behind him but before he could do anything he feels a cold metal blade at the back of his neck.

"So we just have to kill you and she'll be free?" He looks back at the voice but can't see anything thanks to shadows. "If you kill me then she die with me, I don't think you want your kaa to die do you?"

"Can we stay with you big brother so we can stay close to mommy?" he looks back at the younger of the two, he can tell by their voices but he hopes the older one doesn't kill him, he really doesn't feel like dying at the age of twelve.

"Sure but you have tell other person behind me not to kill me then." She looks up to the person behind him with kitsune eyes. "Please don't kill him; I want to have a big brother." The blade slowly leaves his neck; he slowly lets out a breath.

"What are your names?" The kitsune that's around his age smiles before he can see her mouth starting to open. "My name is Suki!" He smiles but he hears moving behind, he then sees her walking pass him and slowly turns to face him.

She was beautiful that's only word that could come to his brain when he sees her. She had long red hair that goes to her butt, with two red slit eyes just like her little sister. She has one a dress that covers everything up, but he wishes it didn't because her chest even being covered is big.

"My name is Blaze and I don't care who you are, you may have my kaa inside of you but doesn't change fact you just a worthless human to me." Her eyes stare at him but he doesn't get why she hates humans so much like this.

"Why do you hate humans so much? I never asked for this hell of a life that I'm living thanks to having her sealed inside of me." She's taken back by his eyes when he talks because it filed with pain and loneness.

"Every single day of my life I have been hated, yelled at by people of this village. I have been blamed for so many deaths that I didn't even do! I have been attacked day in and day out just because I was stuck being the jail to your kaa!" Blaze looks away because she didn't realize just how much he has been through.

"I'm sorry big brother." He looks at Suki before he starts rubbing her head, he didn't want someone who had nothing do with this to be sorry. "You never have to be sorry because you had nothing to do with this." He smiles to her before closing his eyes listening to the quietness of the room right now.

"Is there anything we can do to help you and our kaa?" He looks up at the oldest kitsune but he knows nothing to help, he only can blame himself for stopping them from being with their own mother.

"**You have nothing to blame yourself for, I'm the one that attacked this village in my anger but please tell them that I miss them and love them dearly."** He hears Kyuubi soft voice which he knows he can trust her on this one.

"She told me to tell you that she misses you and loves you." Suki smiles and hugs him but Blaze just looks away still. "You two can stay here if you like." He walks over to his small living room where his bed is.

"How are three people going to fit in this place?" He just smiles before he looks at the two of them. "You two will be sharing bed together and I'll be taking the floor that's how." He puts one of blankets and pillow he had as spares onto the floor and lies down.

Blaze was moved by the fact that a human is doing so much for a demon like them; she takes her little sister's hand and moves her to the bed. They both lie down before she gives one last look at Naruto before closing her eyes.

When Naruto wakes up in the morning he heads to the kitchen but he smiles before starting to cook breakfast for the two of them, he didn't have much to eat because of how village treats him but what little he has he's going to share with them.

"**You truly are the kindness human I have ever met Naruto-kun."** Kyuubi speaks to him in a soft tone of voice again, Naruto just smiles but he forces on cooking the breakfast so he doesn't burn it or anything.

The two of them slowly wake up thanks to how strong of a nose they have Suki smiles when she smells the food. She slowly gets out of bed but Blaze still is lying there and looked at her sister walking away.

Naruto sees a sleepy Suki walking to him; he puts her food down on a plate and helps her to her sit. Blaze finally is out of the bed and watches him do that but she lets out a tiny smile but quickly hides it.

She looks around the kitchen and notices there really isn't much food. "_Why is he doing this for us? I almost killed him but yet he forgives me but now he's feeding us."_ He moves Blaze so that she's sitting down in her chair.

"I don't understand you human, why do you do all this for us?" Naruto just looks before he starts to eat his food. "I do it because it's right thing to do, my name is Naruto Uzumaki not human." She quickly looks away before starting to eat the food he made them.

Suki is enjoying herself but she just stares at her sister and Naruto, her eyes keep looking at them and hoping that they do get along. "I have to go now, but you two should stay inside so no one tries to hurt you."

He gets up and changes his clothes in the bathroom before leaving; he gives one last look before leaving his place to meet his team. He doesn't know if he should keep it from his team or to tell them but right now he has to force on keeping them safe no matter what.

When he gets to the training grounds and sees that his team is waiting for him, he slowly walks up to them. "What are we doing today? Hopeful is a mission." Drake just smiles and shakes his head at how hyper Naruto is.

"I guess we do a mission, what do you girls think?" They nod their head before Drake looks at Naruto. "Lead the way to the Hokage tower, you're the one that wants do mission the most." Naruto smiles and nods his head before leading them to the Hokage Tower.

When they finally get inside the office Naruto stares at the Hokage. "Give us a mission old man." Hokage lets out a light laugh before looking at what rank d missions he has for them. "You can paint a house owned by Tsume Inuzuka." Drake nods his head before dragging his yelling team out; they were yelling that this wasn't missions for shinobis.

Once they out of the tower Drake stares at his team before shaking his head softly. "You have to do rank d missions to build up teamwork before you can do real missions, so faster you three train and become stronger in teammate the faster you get real missions." He sees them understanding before leading them to Inuzuka clan house.

Naruto knows who Tsume is from the fact that he was in the same class as her son Kiba. He seen both Tsume and Hana visiting him all the time, either to give lunch that he forget or to check up on him.

They get to the house to see Tsume waiting with a smirk on her face. "I just got told that you're the team that's going to paint the house in the back."

"That would be us yes." Tsume a smirk comes across her lips because she can't believe Drake was finally is back in the village again. "Everything set up in the back so get going already." She ordered them but they just walked causing to her smirk.

Half way through the painting Naruto sits and sees Hana walking to what looks to be a pool just in a two piece bikini that would turn anyone on for the fact that it barely covered her areas. She lies down on a towel before closing her eyes.

Naruto turns around and goes back to working before anyone notices him drooling over her, lucky for him no one did notice. Once the team finally gets done painting they really hate rank d missions.

"You finally got done; I guess you will be heading to the Hokage to get paid now?" Tsume sees them nod before walking back inside but she did notice how Naruto was staring at her daughter but she didn't want say anything right now about it.

After they got paid and everyone left but Naruto, the Hokage just stares at him he didn't know why the young boy is still here. "Old man is there any way I can just do rank d missions on my own?"

"Are you having money problems Naruto-kun?" Naruto looks away but nods his head causing Hokage to look sad, he always wanted to help Naruto but this village forces him not to. "Sure I can give you few rank d missions today." Naruto smiles before he giving the missions and heads to do each one of them.

Five hours later which it's getting dark when Naruto finally gets done but once he turns in the last mission the Hokage pulls him aside. "Why don't I go with you to buy things so no one can cause any problems with you? Naruto nods his head to the old man with a smile on his face because now he can get things at right cost not overpaying for everything.

Once they got done buying things Naruto told him thank you and goodbye to the Hokage before heading home, it was fun seeing them be shocked Hokage was with him. It true that payback can truly be a bitch like that.

When he gets inside he puts bags down on the table before putting things away, he slowly starts to make dinner for everyone. Once he gets done he hear a knock on the door, he opens it to show Anko standing there by herself.

She looks in to see both kitsune girl and gives Naruto a deadly look. 'Who are these two women in your house?" Naruto signs because this going to be one long night, he lets Anko in but it was more like she walked in without asking and heads to the kitsune girls.

"Who are you and why are you in Naruto-kun house?" Blaze and Suki look up at her but they just eat causing Anko to get mad. "Tell me now!" Anko was mad and Naruto just wishes that things would end peaceful.


	3. Chapter 3

Hopeful you like this chapter, I know this story is short but it helps me deal with writing blocks.

**Warming flamers, I know you will find something you dislike in this story but save your flames because they only going to be used to heat up the fireplace that Naruto and Anko are sharing together.**

"Who are they Naruto-kun and if you say your hidden lovers, you are so going to die." He can see a kunai in her hands causing him to just stare at her.

"We aren't his lovers and you don't have to worry about that ever, my name is Blaze but this my sister Suki both of us are daughters of Kyuubi." Anko right now is shocked because right in front of her is not just one but two demons.

"What?" Blaze looks at Anko with a glare but goes back to eating the best food she has ever had. "Anko-chan please calm down." Naruto rubs her back which she just hugs him leading her head rest on his chest.

'You're lucky you didn't have hidden lovers." She gives him a sharp look causing him to just kiss her lips again. "You never have to worry about that you silly Anko-hime." Anko moves over to his bed and looks to see only one bed.

Naruto does fill her in that he's the jailer to Kyuubi but also that's the reason everyone hates him, Anko just kisses him telling him that the village is just crazy to hate you for something like that. But something does come to her mind causing her look at him evilly.

"Where are they sleeping?" She asked with a deadly tone of voice causing Naruto to just sallow hard before talking. "I'm been sleeping on the couch and they have been sleep in the bed." Anko looks to see if he's lying and sees no lie in his words causing her to just smile a happy smile.

"Good then I don't have to hurt you." Anko walks back over to him before looking in his eyes. "Drake-sensei told me to tell you that Tsume invited us to her daughter's birthday tomorrow and you better not be late."

"You want stay and have dinner with us?" Anko nods her head causing Naruto go get her a bowl, once he puts it down she's sitting down starts to eat. "How did you learn to cook this good?" She looks at him deadly again causing him just sweats now.

"Living on your own teaches you things." He sits down and starts to eat again but his eyes never leave Anko causing her to blush and look away. She didn't know what to say now because she just moved into his place and yelled at him like this.

Her eyes just move back to him before she keeps on eating, she does want him to cook for her like this. "I think I'll have stay tonight to keep an eye on you." Her eyes go to Blaze who just looks at her before finally getting done with her dinner.

"You can sleep with him on the couch then." Blaze goes back to the bed and lays down closing her eyes fallowed by Suki walking to bed but she turns around. "Goodnight onii!" She jumps on the bed causing Blaze grab her and lies her down. "Goodnight already and go to sleep." Suki looks at Blaze and nods her head.

Anko looks over to Naruto before blushing because she didn't know she had to sleep with him on the couch. "If you want, I can sleep on the floor." Anko just looks at him before moving her eyes to the couch; she knows it not be right to ask him to do that just because she wants to stay here tonight.

"No, we can share it but don't you dare try anything funny with me when I'm asleep." She gives him a sharp look before eating her food. Naruto just smiles before eating his food but his eyes look back at the two sleeping sisters.

"Can you keep what you just found out a secret please?" She stops eating and looks at his blue eyes before letting herself look away. "I guess I can, if you really want me to that is." He nods his head before giving her a smile fallowed by a thank you kiss on the lips.

"You're the best Anko-hime, do you know that?" She begins to let her lips forms a smile, her eyes never leave his because he is the first person to truly be nice to her like this. She can feel her hand moving to his and slowly holding it.

Once the two of them get finished eating they head to the couch causing both of them to blush, they turn to each other before he lies down and she lies down on him, before she does that she takes a scroll out of her jacket and heads to the bathroom.

When she returns to the room she only is in an oversized t-shirt and black panties, she lies down on him causing him to blush and look at her. Naruto finds himself moving his hands under her shirt and resting them on her rear, he earns a look from her but kisses her lips and closes his eyes.

She pulls a kunai out of no way and cuts his cheek causing him to look at her. "I told you not try anything funny." He licks his cheek causing him to move his hands under her shirt up to the middle of her back and pull her closer to him.

"How can I not, when you're wearing things like this?" He kisses her lips. "Does my blood taste good to you?" She nods her head before kissing his lips back. "Yes, I guess I can let you touch me." A smile comes to his lips before she moves her head to his neck and closes her beautiful eyes.

Naruto closes his eyes and only wonders how tomorrow will be like, he knows it will be filled with happiness thanks to Anko being in his life. He holds her closer before letting sleep take him away from this world.

When he wakes up he sees Anko moving against his chest but his hands were back on her rear causing him to smile, he slowly gets up under her without waking her. He heads to the kitchen to make breakfast for them but once he starts he sees Blaze looking at him. He can see her tail moving back and forward causing him laugh a little.

"What is so funny?" He points to her happy tail; she looks to where he's pointing to causing heat to move to her face. She stops her tail with a glare towards him before she hears Saki walking over to them.

"What smells good onii?" He just makes a smile to the little kitsune that is around his age but her mind he has to guess is younger do to the fact she had no kaa or tou growing up.**"No it's because kitsune demons act younger than they do when they are still young."**

"The thing that smells good is your breakfast, so wait little bit longer to eat ok?" Saki nods her head fast with her tail swapping around at a fast rate; Naruto rubs her ears causing her to purr before staring at him.

"You're a good little girl." Saki smiles before sitting down waiting for food, Naruto goes back to cooking but his eyes goes to the couch. He can see that Anko is still asleep but this makes him shake his head, he doesn't want to wake her up but he has to when the food is done.

When he finally gets done he puts four plates down, putting food on each one before handing two plates to the two kitsune girls. He moves over to the couch with his lips to Anko's ear. "It's time to wake up hime, your food is going to get cold, so don't sleep in now."

Anko starts to wake up; she rubs her eyes with her hand before looking at him. She can now smell the food causing her to smile to him. He helps her up and sees her panties causing him to blush, looking away Anko realizes what happened but her face heats up. She walks past him to her plate to start eating.

When Naruto gets over to the three girls he finally starts eating his plate but he looks around at the three of them, he smiles because it's nice eating with people for once in his life. He truly wishes this never ends because he finally has some kind of happiness and family in his life.

"What kind of gift are you going to get this Hana person? Only things I know about her is that she is a vet." Anko talks once she gets done eating but Naruto stares at her. 'I think I got idea for my gift, I'll see you at training grounds ok?" Anko nods her head but he just gets clothes, and then goes to bathroom to change.

When he gets out he's wearing orange pants and white shirt with his clan sign on it, he heads to the door but gets stopped by Anko. She gives him a kiss before letting him leave his place but his mind goes to Anko.

When he gets to the Hokage tower he goes to see the old man, when he gets inside the room where he sees the Hokage sitting down at his desk. "Hello old man I need help." The Hokage looks at him.

"What is it about? No one is trying to hurt you right?" He shakes his head no. "I need help finding a gift, Drake-sensei making us go to a birthday party for Tsume-san daughter." The old Hokage lets out a laugh.

"I got just the thing for you to give her; I have been meaning to give it to her for awhile now." He goes into his desk draw and pulls out a scroll. "This is a medic jutsu that can help her work on animals a lot better." He hands the scroll to Naruto earning himself a thank you from the blonde hair before leaving to the door but stops. "Later today can I do rank d missions?" The Hokage nods his head, he isn't going ask why but he is going help him out.

Naruto walks out and heads to the training grounds to meet up with his team, he puts the scroll always in his pants pocket for later. When he finally does get to his team training grounds he can see all three of them waiting for him.

"You took a long time getting here Naru-kun." He just shrugs to Kurenai causing her to smirk and hit him on the head. "I didn't know you like to hit people Kure-chan." She blushes before Anko walks up behind him poking his back; he turns around to see her but hopes nothing bad is going to happen.

"What did you get for a gift because we still can't understand what to get her?" Naruto just laughs but Drake gives him a deadly glare. "You'll just have to find out at the party." Anko just looks at him evilly before hitting and saying unfair to him.

"You two have time to find her a gift, remember she's a girl that likes animals how can it be that hard? Meet back here in two hours." He leaves but Naruto just watches both girls leaves, he walks over to his place. When he gets inside he sees both kitsune girls watching TV, they move their eyes back to him.

"You are dating one strange and crazy girl, do you know that?" He just nods his head before sitting on his couch with them. Saki hugs him causing him to move back, this makes his head go on Blaze lap making her blush a deep red to match her name.

"What do you think you are doing down there!" Naruto realizes where his head is causing him to bolt up with Saki being pushed back to her sit, she looks at her sister like what's wrong causing Blaze just look away still blushing.

"This is going to be fun with you two living here." Saki smiles, Blaze gives a hidden smile but glad no one could see it. She didn't want him to know that she's living the idea of living with him, that's something she will take to her grave with her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tell me about yourselves." Suki looks at him but Blaze just looks away again; she didn't want him to know more about her. She can see Suki looking happy causing her to sign because she would do anything for her little sister.

"I and Blaze are sisters! Also we both miss mommy but at we have a big brother!" Naruto just lets a little laugh come out when he listens to her talk, Blaze also lets out a giggle but she begins to stare at Naruto.

"You're one hyper little girl." He rubs her head but he looks over to see Blaze but once he does she just looks away. He hopes that she doesn't hate him but he guesses that she's still not used to being in a human place like this.

"Blaze-chan how was your life before coming here?" She looks at him but then just looks away again but she can feel Saki pulling on her arm, she looks back at her younger sister and lets out a sign.

"It was ok, only hard part was trying to hide from humans." She told him a tone that shows she didn't give a damn about her past. Naruto just rubs her head before getting up but he looks back at them. "Once I get home I'll make you two some dinner."

Naruto walks out of his place to wait for his team at their training grounds, once he get there he sits with his eyes closed. He becomes to rest but he slowly loses track of time when he feels a hand on his back.

When he opens his eyes he sees long black hair covering his head but he looks back to see Kurenai smiling at him before sitting down next to him. "You trying sleep out here or were you just waiting for us?"

"Just waiting, so is it time to go to this party?" She nods and points behind them to show him that both Drake and Anko are there looking at him. "About time you three get done buying a gift."

"Shut up and let's go already." He smiles to his girlfriend before doing what she told him to, getting up from the ground but he helps Kurenai up before walking over to them. "Lead the way Drake-sensei."

They fallow their sensei to the Inuzuka clan main house but once they get inside they can see everyone by the pool. He notices Hana is in a bikini that covers more than the last one he seen her in, but the color is a deep crimson color.

"It's good that you guys/girls made it." They hear Tsume say before moving over to them but Naruto just nods his head only to get slapped upside head playful by Anko. "It looks like you two are getting closer to each other." Feral smirk comes on her lips.

Both of them blush before looking at each other but Tsume leads them closer to the party but he sees that they is good number people but not a big party size. He also knows half of the people that are at this party for Hana.

"Hi Naruto, how your training going?" He looks to see who's asking him but he knows that voice anyway. "Hello Kakashi-onii, I'm doing great in training, when are you going give him that one jutsu?" Kakashi just laughs but shakes his head before patting Naruto's back when he leaves to talk to one of his jounin friends.

"You seem to know a lot of people little Naruto-kun." He blushes but nods his head to Tsume but when they get to the pool and Hana walks over to them. "Hello ka-chan and these must be the team you have been talking about."

"Yes this is the team I have been talking about but I wonder what did they get you for your birthday?" Hana just stares at her kaa. "They didn't have to get me anything because they don't even know me yet."

"We still got you something so be happy Hana-chan." Drake teases her causing her to just say fine. First gift was from Drake and that is a dog stuffed animal toy causing her just stare at him. "Every year you get me one of these, I'm not a kid anymore." He just laughs alongside her kaa.

Kurenai and Anko got her same thing causing her to look at Drake but he just shrugs his head but Naruto takes the scroll out of his pocket and gives it to her. When she reads when it is she pulls him into a hug with her head against her chest. Thanks to fact she wearing a bikini he can even feel more of it.

Once she gets done hugging him she notices Anko staring pissed at her causing her to let out a feral grin. "Thanks again Naru-kun, I'll put this way right now." She puts the scroll in middle of her chest which her bikini lets it from falling but Naruto couldn't help but stare at her as she's doing that.

Anko hits him causing Hana to laugh before heading to her room but Tsume on the other hand just keeps smirking. She had no idea that her daughter could tease like that but she guesses that he gets it from her.

"Anko-chan what's with the face?" She looks at him and pulls him away from everyone but once she does she kisses him than slaps him. "Don't look at women like that, only me you can look at like this do you understand fool?" He nods his head before kissing her hard and moves her against the wall.

"Now that's better, let's get back to the others now." He takes her hand and the two of them meet up with their team. "Where did the two of you go to?" They both just shrug their shoulders to Drake causing Tsume to giggle.

"What was the scroll you gave my daughter to make her that happy?" Naruto looks at Tsume because he knows he can't hide it forever now can he. "It's just a jutsu that will help her with her job." Tsume smiles before kissing his forehead and moving to her daughter causing him to blush with all three of his teammate laughing.

The birthday party went off great but Anko almost killed him two times through the party. First time was when Hana came out of the pool wet and smirking to him and the other time was when she gave him a kiss goodbye.

He didn't know why Hana seem to love making Anko jealous so badly but he knows he has to make dinner for his two guests then sleep for tomorrow missions. When he gets inside his home he begins to cook dinner.

When dinner gets done he called them over but once they get over to him he puts their plates down on the table. Saki is the first to start eating but Blaze glares at him before taking a bite of her food.

"What with the glare?" He looks at Blaze but she just forces on eating not at all on him. "Big sister just mad you took long time to make dinner." He lets out a laugh causing Blaze to blush but Kyuubi giggles inside his head.

"**It seems my daughters have taken a like you in their own ways."** Naruto doesn't know what she means causing her to laugh now before telling him in good time you'll find out. Naruto just eats his food but still tries figure out what she meant by that.

Once they get done eating Naruto washes the dishes but he does look over to how the two sisters are getting along with each other. Saki just keeps bugging her big sister to play with her over and over again.

A few hours later Saki falls asleep which Blaze puts her in the bed but she sits on the couch after whiles. "Why are you doing all this for us?" Naruto can tell she isn't going to let this go but he just shakes his head to her.

"I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do, why don't you just understand that?" She just stares harder at her before walking over to him with her eyes locked on his. She moves her hand to his cheek before moving her face closer to his.

"Why should I even trust a word you say human? I know my sister maybe too young to truly know what humans are like. How you humans can't be trust because all you about is power or something you want to have that you don't." Naruto just stares at her before taking her hand and holding it hard.

'You may not like humans and maybe you have good reasons but don't act like all humans are evil like that. You don't know every single human in this world and you don't know me at all. If you don't trust me fine but I'm still going to help the two of you no matter what do you understand that?" Blaze didn't say anything even when he lets go of her hand she slowly moves to the couch to sit down.

No one had ever had the guts to stand up to her like that causing to be scared inside by this human in front of her. It wasn't that his power or anger that made her scared it is that his kindness is the main reason why she's scared of him.

Later that night Naruto feel something on his chest but when he opens his eyes he sees Blaze sleeping on him causing him to panic because he didn't know what is going on. "**You had stand up to her and that show her you maybe good mate for her to have, I told you they like you in their own ways."**

Naruto didn't know what to do once he heard that because he already dating someone. **"One thing I should tell you demons really don't have anything against sharing."** Blood comes out of Naruto nose but he just shakes his head because he didn't know what Anko will do to him once she finds out.

He can image that it's going be painful and maybe his own death once she finds out but he also knows he can't lie to her or hide that Blaze is trying to be his mate. He also just realizes that she naked and beautiful.

He runs a hand down her chest causing her eyes to open but when she sees him touch her she kisses his lips. "You seem so scared I bet it's because you worried your girlfriend will do something to you?" He nods his head because he doesn't want be an asshole to the person he's dating.

"Don't worry I'll talk to her about this tomorrow when you bring her over, you don't have nothing to worry about. You truly are to kind for your own good to you know that Naru-kun?" He gives another nod of his head but she moves his head against her breasts.

"You are the first human that I can trust but only that I can believe in you because you're a kind hearted man who couldn't hurt anyone that shouldn't be hurt. I know you will become strong Naruto so don't worry so much." He slowly closes his eyes before letting sleep take him but Blaze just holds him.

She didn't know how this happen but she is glad that it did, she slowly goes to sleep after him but her arms still wrapped around him holding the two of them close together but her dreams weren't so nice.


End file.
